Mudbloods and Beast
by marshmellowking69
Summary: What if Snape found out about Lilly's love for James sooner? How would the young man react? What if he went mad? Who would this affect and in what ways? Follow the foul little git on his journey into death, sadness and prospective.


Depression: A mental condition brought on by feelings of inadequacy, lack of self worth or solitude. The symptoms, of which, vary from bodily harm, a morbid out look on ones surrounding and/or suicidal thoughts and attempts. Severous Snape could be seen as the poster child of such an illness. The reason for his not so sudden decline was the same reason for most of his moods-good or bad- Lily Evans. Earlier he'd been wondering the halls of this 'great' school with no particular direction in mind when he found her. He still stood there mesmerized by the strange mirror, which held his beloved's face.

He'd stood here for hours, looking into its hypnotizing vision. He had no idea what this mirrior was, bloody hell, he didn't know where he was. But he knew one thing, a inner thruth so dark it threatened to rip his soul apart."This is a lie..." He said in a all to shallow voice. He looked and began to read the words craved the frame of the strange artifact. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohs" Being the egg-head he'd always been in life, it hadn't taken him long to translate."I show not your face but your hearts greatest desire..." He stifled a chuckle. "Heart's greatest desire!" He said with untold wrath punching the mirror with every ounce of strength he had.

The mirror craked under the second years fist, only to repair itself a moment later. This served to drive the teen into a frenzy of hate."BREAK!" He yelled slamming his second fist into mirror. "BREAK!" He could feel the shards of glass cut into his knuckles as he continued his pointless assult. "WHY WON'T YOU BREAK!" He demanded of the inanimate object, until finally he gave up and fell into slump of defeat. Hot tears spilled from his face."Beaten by a bloody mirror, am I this weak?...this worthless?" The moment he asked the question of himself the room began to change. The sounds of cracking and reforming walls and tiles filled snapes ears."Bugger all.."

A cauldron and a table appeared with an uncounted amount of ingredients atop it. Staggering towards the table he notice the necessary ingredients for a specific potion, separated from the others."Dittanny?" He asked observing the table and as if to answer his question, a bell appeared and rang itself. "Fine" He said in a slightly upbeat way before he began to concoct the item that would relieve his pain. In short order the potion was finished and with time to spare; He poured the potion over his wounds and flinched as they closed. As he did so he took a moment-just one- to think about the cause of his outburst. It wasn't the mirror that had upset him or the image of Lily and himself together embraced in a passionate hug. No, none of those things had bothered him.

Ten minutes, for ten unbearably dark minutes he watched her from the shadows while she staired into mirror like a she had never looked at him. He recognized the look that had decorated her face, for it was the smile he had whenever he was with her. It was love...but not for him, it was for that bane of his existence, James Potter. She chanted his name as she gazed at the mirror blushing madly, too me charmed to notice his presence. Turning his head he glared at the mirror. "I loath you" In response the mirror shimmered before stealing the image of James Potter; it smiled at him before flipping Severous the bird."Why you-"

Ring,Ring* The bell went off again stopping Severous in his tracks."Alright, I get it" he took a deep breath before sighing. "I wish I had a-" before he could finish his thought a chair appeared. "...thank you" said Severous in slight discomfort. *Ring,Ring* The bell chimed happily. "What else can I make here?" He asked himself as he sat down on the immensely comfortable chair. He already knew most of the potions the wizarding world had to offer; currently he had only failed to learn three because of there stupidity. Those potions being Caxambu Style Borborygmus, pompion and the laxative potion. Okay maybe failed was a poor choice or words, more like, refused to be associated with. Especially the laxative potion, he never spoke of the laxative potion! Or the pain it had caused him on that late summer night.

"Wolf's bane? These are the ingredients for wolf's bane" He stated raising a brow."It's a new one, but I've already brewed it before and I hardly see the benefits of making it" The ingredients began to vanish as a thought made its way to the forefront of his mind."WAIT!" He shouted halting the process. "Leave them, and bring me some werewolf's fur with the hair follicles still intact" He demanded only for the the ingredients to rebegin their disappearing act again."Wait, I'm sorry, I meant please, bring me some werewolf's fur with the follicles still attached, oh and a microscope with some lab equipment "

The Bell rang three times, to express its agitation at the boy's attitude and demanding behavior. Most of the gryffindor children only needed small and simple things like toilets and mirrors. This Slytherin child had only been allowed into its domain because of the strong love he held for the gryffindor girl. It was curious and very aware of the situation the pair were in, so when the young girl had need of a mirror, it provided. The room was surprised when the Slytherin the boy didn't lash out immediately once he realised what was happening. His hearts greatest desire didn't desire him, but his tormentor.

"This little experiment could take some time..."Severous stroked the single whisker his pubescent chin had grown."Quite some time indeed" When he first brewed the potion it was proved to be a task of medium difficulty thanks to his experience with previous potion brewing experience. However, some things about the potion's ingredients vexed him to no end when he thought about it. While they were very high quality and no doubt powerful in their own right. He had found, that with a little bit tweaking, he could get the same results out of all the known potions with different ingredients as long as he introduced them to the potion in a new way. This was why he'd earned such high praise from his house and immunity from the harsh treatment they would deal out to most mud-bloods.

To add to his already impressive streak, he knew more spells and curses than most of the senior year students. By this time next year he wouldn't be surprised if had knowledge of all spells known to his peers, with the ability to use them to some extent. Yes. He was a genius in all ways where it mattered to him and his house. But it wasn't enough for Lily to even look at him in the way he'd always seen her. He felt a sharp stab in his heart when he thought of how dopey-eye she had stared at the image of herself and his tormentor snogging.

A tear almost escaped his eye but he found the will to stay strong."I will not cry. I'm not a bloddy Hufflepuff!" Swallowing the woe and agony that was heart break he began his work. What should have been hours of long and delicate work was reduced to a mere half an hour's work. Holding the small vile of wolf's bane he'd concocted to eye level, he examined it for any imperfections."It's marvelous...but flawed"

Severous had discovered that when a potion was truly genius, it always shined with a glow only he could see for some reason. This was why when it came to this particular catagory he was always a cut above the rest of peers. It was strange really. He could feel that this potion was missing half of its true potency and the benefits such potency could bring. This was made further evident to his keen eyes as he observed the hair folical under the microscope's lens. He only added a single drop of wolf's bane, which was a generous amout for what he was doing, but he could see that something wasn't right.

The cells weren't absorbing all of potion and other elements of the potion were attacking the cells as well."This potion is so crude it barely accomplishs what it was meant to. And this was the potion that revolutionized and defined a generation of potion masters?! This is lazy and lacks any marks of a true senior of potion brewing!" The young Slytherin was truly flustered by the discovery of just how flawed this potion truely was. Potions were works of marvel and ingenuity that made the impossible possible and showed the true prestige of the art. This...brew however, left a sour tast in his mouth.

"I can do better than this... far better" By his calculations he could exchange more than half of the more expensive ingredients with cheaper and easily attainable ones. He'd have to introduce them to the potion his way but he didn't care."Let us begin" Reaching into his pack he took out a black leather note book. Fliping through the note book one could see various scribbles and notes neatly written inside. He chopped his first ingredient for the potion that would, unbeknownst to him, change his life forever. Minutes turned to hours and hours to night and night to day for the young wizard as he toiled away, until the room had, had enough of his physically irresponsible behavior. "Whats going on?!"

The table dissapeared and reappeared tweenty-feat away behind a shimmering glass cage. Next to appear was a table with a plate of warm sausages a side of bacon, eggs and the tantalizing aroma of grits. His stomach rumbled angerly with hungry that was neglected by hid own desire to continue his works."Oohh" he moaned in pain as his stomach continued to thrash, pulling him toward the heavenly meal. Before he knee it he had eatten a three plates sausagesb two bowls of grits and an uncounted numbet of eggs. The bacon was dissapearing faster than it could appear and earl grey...why it was marvelous!

Severous felt his stamach smile with bliss as he rubbed the now tamed beast. However; it wasn't long before a new dark and sinister power awoke within...seeking nothing but destruction and domination."Wha-what is this force..." The dark power pushed against him harder than before,though, it wasn't as powerful as it was long ago."But I defeated- aguhhh" He howled in pain. After a long moment he found the courage to look at his old and tattered wrist watch. "How could I have neglected...TO USE THE PRIVY!"

This was not the first time Severous had neglected his body this harshly. When he worked on anything that held his interest he felt the overwhelming need to continue is works. This was the price he paid for his study and this was one of the moments he deeply resented himself. To his jubilation a porcelain thorne appeared before him. He crawled to it managing to sit upon his pale savior. "Haaa...haaaaa" He cried out in relief dispel his waste with releaf plastered across his."Haaa...haaa...owe"

If the room could properly blink in shock or express surprise like the many wizards that walked the halls of the Hogwarts it would have gone a step further. This boy perplexed The room of requirement to no end since his arrival. Based on what it had seen this kid seemed more of a Ravenclaw than any actual Slytherin in nature. It was starting believe that the sorting hat was getting rusty in the years that had followed. The room created a shower for the boy, heating the water to a level most would find pleasing.

"...Y-you truly are kind..."The teen said somberly, he slowly rose from the privy after properly cleaning himself and flushed. Serverous carefully made his way to the bath draw for him and stripped away his clothes. This was his least favourite part of bathing... bearing his wounds to himself. While has a prodigy of most things and was held as valuable-at least by the members of his house, even if he were simply a tool to them- his studious habits had...less than desirable origins.

Old scars and cigar burns, that were previously hidden by his long robes, deformed his skin and remind him of his circumstance. His father was an absolute tyrant, and he didn't mind reminding Serverous of just how little he thought of him. His mother(A pure blood witch) had fallen in love with his muggle father and became pregnant by him. Her family had disowned her, forcing his mom to rely upon the ilk his father was. The man didn't go a day without reminding him and his mother of that fact.

The teen emersed himself in the warm embrace of the soapy waters of the tub. His morbid demeanour hadn't shifted. Besides his mother, nothing else had embraced him so warmly. Tears peaked at his eyes and he found himself wondering if she would be happier without him. All that his mother had endured was for him, to give him a place to sleep, food to eat and the very best education Britain had to offer... It pained him to even fathom what she had endured to bring him this far. All of the pain he had caused and there was nothing he could to do to repay her for all of her suffering. Serverous brought his knees to his chest and with just the slightest bit of reluctance, let his tears go.l

The room watched on in silence watching the boy in quiet observation. Never before had it experienced a case such as this in its long existence. The Room of Requirement was no stranger to abuse, murder and the unmentionables. But it had never liked to just stand by and let things reach their inevitable conclusion. Not all Slytherin children were savages that only thought of themselves. Few, very few were gentle and very kind individuals-Most noticeably Horace Slughorn; The old Wizard was tough on his students but only applied a heavy hand when it was needed. Slughorn was a man of both pride and compassion when it came to students and he was one of the few noblemen to come from house Slytherin.

The only wizard greater than Slughorn to come out of house Slytherin was Merlin himself. This was what had stirred fear in the mystic room. This young wizard had the the potential for greatness, if the boy lived long enough, after today it was unsure what the boy would do with it. Based on all the wounds inflicted on the child it could only come to the conclusion of home abuse. Added to the fact he wasn't very popular in school, and the love of his young life didn't return his feelings, and you had the recipe for the tyrant of the next generation.

The room could not let this be, it would not stand by and let another 'Tom Riddle' come into existence because of the head masters neglect. There was still time to turn this Slytherin into a force for good, and if no one else would do it, it'd have to step in. After half an hour the boy was finished and a cotton pair of night shorts waited for him. The room generated a bed for the teen which he graciously accepted.

Serverous crawled into the sheets and snuffed out like a wax candle. The Room decided it was time to get more information on this boy before deciding on its next set of actions. And what better place than than its old friend Saul, or as he was better known, 'The sorting hat'.

The room began to shrink in size. Reforming and resizing silently to meet the needs for the small gathering. Soon the room was in which Serverous slept was around 39-by-39 inches in size with a single door connecting it to a new room. Inside the new room was a medium size table made of wood with a silver trim. The members of the small meeting were Saul and the mirror of erised or M.E for sort.

"A meeting?" Asked Saul asked in his gruff voice."Interesting. It's been a very long time." A wide grin danced madly on its face.

Gavel appeared on the table and began to tap out a message." _Hello again, old Friend. If you'll excuse me for being so blunt; A certain student has drawn my attention and I wish to know more about him."_

This immediately caught the hat's attention."Oh, and just whom has gotten your attention?"M.E brought the image of Serverous scowling across its reflective surface."Him...? I thought you had someone more interesting in mind." It said with dying interest."He's a simple one. Abused at home and from a pure-blood mother, that boy only wants power to get even with his Father. In fact, they were the loudest thoughts being projectes by the boy."

" _How bad was it?" R.R banged out._

"The boy's father took to abusing him at young age. The git endured what many other Slytherin have and has filled his little head with trivial vengeance. A person like that belongs in Slytherin, along with others who could not move on"

 _"I believe your mind to be clouded my friend." R.R countered."This wouldn't be the first time time you've placed a child in the wrong house."_

"Those errors were few and far between each other!"

" _Slughorn_..."

"He's happy where he is now"

" _Pettigrew_..."

"That lad has potential"

" _Dumbledor_ "

"He's a great leader and a kind man"

" _Merlin_..."

"He was young at the time and his mind was muddy. It was an honest mistake!"

The gavel banged out with authority." _There was no mistake in Merlin's case, the issue is you. Slytherin used to be a house filled with ambitious hardworking wizards and witchs. You made the error when you decided to change that and began to enforce your own will upon it. Decades after Merlin ,you, for unknown reasons began to put any child you thought was evil or would potentially turn to the dark arts into the house Slytherin without taking into account their other traits. This has led to a breeding ground for the dark arts at our school."_

Saul paused for a moment before speaking out in his defense."I did what I believed to best for us all. All of the bad eggs are in one basket and easily identifiable thanks to my work."

" _Yes, and you've mixed them in with all those who rightfully belong in Slytherin you FOOL! I'm besides myself with anger and disappointment with not only you but myself. Thanks to my own neglect I have allowed you to create the nesting ground that has placed all of Britain in mortal danger. It is a fact that has become more apparent to me because of the boy I have taken in."_

Saul scoffed."There you go again ranting about a child. One child in the right house won't change anything! He is bright, Yes. He has shown skill exceptional skill in potions, True! He has knowledge of spells far from the reach of others, but he lacks the one thing that makes a wizard great. PASSION! Without intent he'll never be able to become a great wizard."

" _Passion is the reason I've brought you to this place" The room somehow hangout with an foreboding undertone."Before I'd wager you were right and that this wouldn't come back to haunt us like Tom Riddle has. But now things have changed and we are both to blame. The boy has recently ignited his passion, and while not physically powerful, I fear he has unlocked a skill long lost to the wizarding world. The Emerald-Glow"_

The room fell with tense silence, anxiety and fear. The emerald-glow was a rare and long forgotten ability that belonged an ancient group of wizards and witchs. The power manifested itself in both rare and unique abilities to the respective person. Some gained the ability to cast forbidden and power spells, others were able to look into the space between life and death, some could control death itself and others...like Merlin, could create items of great power.

" _You understand the severity of the situation now, do you not my dear friend?"_

"How could that lad have unlocked such ancient gift...?"

" _A girl had need of a mirror and I allowed her to come into my domain. M.E had stopped by to visit and when she looked into him, she saw her greatest desire."_

"...Lily Evans..."

M.E took on the image of the girl." _This would be here yea'?" Asked M.E by forming the words on its reflective surface._

"Yes." Saul said dryly."When I gazed into his mind I saw her and another woman I assume to be his mother as the only source of joy in his life. Just what happened in your domain R.R?"

M.E shimmered brightly and replayed the events of the evening. Saul fell silent once more." _I share some of R.R's concerns .I shutter to imagine the things he would do with his skills thanks to his rude awakening. I don't like the git by any means, but he could be far worse than he is, and with his house placement it might be inevitable. Action must be taken before he can be further corrupted."_

"We could kill-"

Before Saul could finish his suggestion the gavel slammed on top of his crown thrashing him." _NO! We will not lower ourselves to MURDER! If we had all been a little less selfish we wouldn't have half of our issues. I have let each of you make your own choices in these halls and I will make my own! Plus, the last time you tried to kill a student it backfired on us, or have you forgotten of Mordred!?"_ The small room was silent." _I will do what I believe to be best and without rebellion from you two. Do you both understand me?!"_

"...Ay"

 _"As you wish, Ma'am"_

" _Good, you may go Saul." R.R banged out harshly returning her friend to his room._

" _Ma'am, what exactly are you going to do with the boy?" Asked M.E_

" _Simple, I will forge the child into something greater than he is."_

Xxxxxx

Serverous awoke the next day feeling refreshed. It had been along time since he had a peaceful nights rest. In his house's quarters his fellow Slytherin, while silent, were always plotting, scheming, always in search of ways to extend their power and reach. This kept him paranoid most of them; always weary of the next Slytherin that approached him with interest. Some times he felt like a slave in his own skin. Unable to express himself or explore new emotions. He'd attempted only once to win over his fellow Slytherin but had been met with disaster.

His mind ran through the events of yesterday's afternoon. His mood immediately soured upon the recalculation of Lily's true feelings. He took a breath and let out a sigh of defeat."Of course she loves Potter... everyone else does. He left the bed trailing as he left it behind in search of his dressings. He found them prim and proper hanging from a hook on a door that hadn't been their before. Taking his pants down first he slide them up and found them, strangely, more comfortable than when he had previously worn them.

He did a slight double take and glanced down at his pants." Are these new?" He asked a loud.

" _YES!"_

Serverous lost his footing, nearly falling off his feet."What!?" Wand out he spun ready for combat.

A radio sat on a table just small enough to support it and began to play." _If you got a problem, don't care what it is. " S_ erverous felt confusion in waves as the song continued to play." _If you need a hand, I can assure you this. I can help! I've got two strong arms, I can help!"_

Severous eyed the small box in wonder. Had it been conjured up by some spy? Was he apart of someone else's fun or was this part of the house...self-aware. The Idea wasn't too far-fetched considering where he was was. But the thought of an aware room was an... interesting to say the least.

At first he had thought it was just a room that responded to simple commands, but this confirmed his theory."Are you... conscious?" He asked directed at the small radio. A small bobble head appeared and began to nod it's head."...Well, this is...a new experience for me" It would seem that not only was the room self-aware but it also enjoyed muggle music. He had no issue with it since he was half-blood and enjoyed 'Billy Swan's' music. Of course he'd never openly admit either.

The song came to an end and static followed."GOOOD MORNING VIETNAM!"

"Umm, morning...room?"

"Yes!"

Serverous paused."Ah. Well thank you for the new trousers and robes, but I should be going. Summer classes start today and I won't be late."

Somehow Smiling to ous herself R.R manifested the potions table with ingredients and potion Severous had been working on the previous day. The young teenager 's eye locked onto the table with alchemic desire." _Nerd..."_ R.R thought to herself with a smile.

"You kept everything preserved..." He walked over and ran his hand over the smooth wood of the table as he stared at his work. Everything was just as he'd left it even the temperature of the potion and placements of the ingredients.

"COME ON DOOOWWWNN." The voice of an announcer came from the box urging him to continue his works.

"I shouldn't...really I..." the ingredients began to vanish before his eyes."No!" He called out with urgency."Prehapes I could work on it a little more..."He added with a quick stroke of his whisker less chin."I'm not expected for another four minutes anyhow" He could still make it to his muggle studies class with surplus time. The unaware pre-teen sat down and resumed his works, instantly becoming absorbed into his works.

R.R's metaphorical grin widened as a green shimmer began to shine in the boy's eyes. If all went well she would be able to further witness the boy's gifts and come up with a plan to reshape his life. Moving the child to a new house was out of the question now thanks to Saul and unfortunately the boy's reputation had already been established. Officially he was an outside with excellent skills and intelligence and more than a little on the strange side; unfortunately not in the traditional Ravenclaw strange.

The kid was... for lack of better words...a creep, but she had seen worse and knew well enough how she could fix him. He was a child that wanted to be loved and find true friendship, and if Saul had been right he would go to any lengths to belong. This was a trait that most people would grow out of, but not in this kid's case and not in this school. No one, and she was sure of it; truly loved this boy in these halls or were showing any signs of giving him a chance.

The Evans girl was a sweet heart but her love belonged to the Potter boy, even if she was in denial, which made her job slightly more difficult. She watched the boy work with undisturbed focus and concentration. In many ways he reminded her of Mordred. He had similar hair that hung to his sides which were covered in grease, pail skin and was just as skinny as the basterd son of the great king when she had first met him. But the most striking thing about the young boy was the similar personalities. Insecure, afraid, unsure of himself, with a pinch of anger... and repressed love. It was like time was giving her a second chance to get things right this time, and she wouldn't squander it.

The boy's hands moved with surgical precision and speed most could only dream of. He was so precise that a lesser mind would miss the importance of even his slightest movement. Yes, she's was sure she'd made the right choice in allowing the boy into her domaine now. The boy was still young and malleable clay for her hands to shape and mold. The only thing left for her now was to sit back and wait for him to show her more of his potential. Once she knew of his full capabilities she would know how to properly proceed with the boy.

Meanwhile Severous's mind was running a mile a minute. Never before had things been so clear to him! He could see everything! The reactions of each ingredient to each other, the shimmering of the magic that pulled them together, BLOODY HELL AND THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! HE COULD SEE THE CELLS OF THE PLANTS SEPARATE WHEN HE CUT THEM! He could see it all and it. Was. Beautiful! He'd never felt so...comfortable in his life. He dared to compare it with his mother's embrace. He feared what would happen if his focus wavered for even a moment. He knew he had class but it was only a moment. He could finish this and come back to reality in time to attend class. This was a more important task, this was life for him, his bread and butter.

His speed increased as he grasped and sat down each ingredient. Despite his level of speed , unbeknownst to him, hours began to pass like a blur around him. His stomach growled in hunger but he remained unfazed as it settled in defeat and it reached late into the evening. "One last ingredient..." He said in a tired and zombie like voice. A drop liquefied aconite which had been purified by the boy. A single drop left the tip of the pipette and fell towards the rest of the concoction; he held his breath as the moment that would solidify his change of destiny. The drop touched the cauldron's contents and ignited in a bright flash.

The world stopped. On every corner of the world were magic slept a wave traveled. And with the wave, traveled an almost long forgotten song. The song of creation... The voice of magic itself rejoicing traveled and with it new found hope for one greasy-git.

xxxxxx

"Such a quiet day. Damned long summers... with all the kids gone their isn't much to do." A man in his early 60's sighed to himself as he walked through his wand shop appraising his inventory for the third time today. He was board beyond measure. Wands weren't things you could sale day to day like candy, they were a lifetime partnership between witches and wizards;Making customers a rarity when schools were out.

He sighed once more."If only something would..." he paused mid-sentence as he felt a strange warmth pass through him."By Merlin's beard..." Every wand in his shop began to shine, even the one strapped to his hip. Accompanying the various glows a sound that had never met his ears made itself pronounced. It was like a choir of grateful singers letting out the most charming of notes in perfect harmony. "...by the queen."

For all of its beauty, it seemed to be louder outside of his shop. He quickly exited his store and let his ears guide him. He soon found himself in front of Slugs and Jigger Apothecary."Bloody hell..." he swore under his breath. Grabbing the bridge of his nose he walked in to see the potions glowing brighter than his wands."What is this all then?" He said in a pitched voice.

"Olivander, mischief managed! Let go of your bloody nose and help me you daft fool!"

The man now identified as Olivander let go of his nose, cringing at the smell."By all things magic, mate, did you just get a fresh shipment?" Olivander complained, he hated the smell of this shop.

"Stop being a wuss , Vander!" Ordered the shop owner trying to keep his items from falling.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know! Out of nowhere all of my inventory started acting up and this sound... it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! But it's endangering my lively hood!"

"The sames happening at my shop but the sound is louder here so I came to investigate." The sound of chiming bells was heard as more footsteps were heard entering the shop.

"ugh blimey the smell." The owner of the ice cream shop said as he walked in."Surely you could have created some sort of charm for this?"

"The smell is needed to let the customers know what they are buying is fresh!" Said owner of the potions shop stumping his foot with each word."Now help me you ass!"

The owner of the ice cream shop shook with disgust but obeyed his friend."What's the meaning of this?"

"We don't know. All we do know is that my wands are glowing like wild and that every potion in this shop is resonating with this sound we're all hearing. If it weren't for the smell of this place it'd be quiet lovely..." The owner of the ice cream shop nodded in agreement.

"Oh come off it the two of you!"

"I've noticed a similar problem with my inventory. My ice cream is glowing with a light hue. I can't market that! Someone will think it's cursed!"

"Are you two ignoring-"

"The tip of my wand is still glowing. Is yours?"

"Yes it is." He said inspecting his wand."What does this mean?"

"I haven't a clue, but one thing has become clear." Said Olivander with sly smile.

"and that would be?"

"Our boring summer may have ended."

"Stop ignoring me!"

The two ignored the potions shop owner once more as they filled the shop with their laughter.

xxxxxxx

A pair of bone skinny hands snaked their way across the desk of a dimly lite room, taking a wand in its grasp."Well, well, well what do we have here? Why are you acting up today my dear friend?"He asked the wand with curiosity. Loud banging came from the outside of his door."Yes, do come in."

The outside intruder stepped in with haste."Ma' lord. Our wands...yours too...?"

"Yes. It would seem something has caused a chain reaction of sorts." The song of magic filled his ears."Do you hear?"

"Yes Ma' Lord...it's-"

"Beautiful!" Said the dark lord cutting off his follower."Close your eyes and listen." The man nodded and did as he was told. To their combined wonder they were met a show of light and psychedelic imagery. They could could see it, it was like magic itself was ...REJOICING! "This is truly magnificent, but what could have caused it?"

"The potions Ma' lord, they're glowing twice as bright as our wands." Said the grunt.

His ruby eyes snapped open."What?! Take me to them."

"Yes, Sir." The grunt lead the to their newly restocked potions cabinet. The leader quickly scanned all the potions in their possession and they were all shining brightly, but one was brighter than the other.

"The wolfs-bane." He said picking up the glass and holding it close to his face."Why are you shining brighter than the others?" He asked doing a double take of the vial in his hand and those still in the cabinet." His mind raced for an answer until something clicked."Someone finished you didn't they?" He said making more of a statement than a question.

He knew a great deal about this potion and it was hardly what he would call impressive. It merely aloud a werewolf to control themselves and nothing more, in addition he was told that there was still quite a bit of pain involved as well. It had taken year of development just to accomplish so little. His mood immediately soured."It must be the work of that traitor, Slughorn. I'll be in my quarters do not disturb me." He stormed off. His enemies were growing stronger everyday.

xxxxxx

An old goblin was keeping himself busy by counting galleons."Another day. Another golden coin." He smiled to himself showing off his sharp teeth. "Another day in paradise with...By the great old one, do my ears deceive me..."The sound of beautiful creation filled his ears."A wizard has reached their stride..." He said with disgust."If this is anything like Merlin We'll have to step up security... and now I've lost count." He gazed at the large pile of gold before him."I suppose I have to start again. one two three four five"

xxxxxxx

Through out the world potion masters, powerful wizards, high government officials and just about every user of magic worth their salt felt the warmth of magic's touch. Something beyond their comprehension had occurred and many had no idea what. News of the event would be in everyone's morning paper the next day and a literal witch-hunt would begin for the person responsible.

xxxxx

"I can't believe I've done it..." Tears flowing freely down his cheek he eyed over his brew. The contents were enough to fill around ten vials. He quickly but carefully began to bottle his potions careful not to contaminate them. Once finish he held one up to his face and examined it. It was a now a beautiful shade of night green that shined with every ray of light."It's beautiful... it's finally brilliant..."

Behind him M.E and R.R exchanged wordless communication. Their would be another meeting once the boy slept, and it would be a far larger one.

"Shall I name you." He said giddy with excitement."Emerald Twilight...no that's a horrible name...if that incomplete version was wolfsbane, you shall be wolf's caressing-bite." He patted himself on the back, it was a splendid name for a potion, dignified with a touch of scandal."What shall I do with it?" He pondered. He could attempt to sell it but he stil didn't know what it would do to the consumer. He still needed to test it, but where would he find someone desperate enough to take it from him? "Diagon alley..." He groaned.

"Nooooo!" Came the voices of a distraught crowd.

"I know how dangerous it is but we're else can I sell it without attracting too much attention?"

"I've got friends in low places." Sang the voice of a country singer.

"You're offering to help me?"

"YEESSS"

"okay. I get it, what's your plan?" A sandwiche and a paper with instructions appeared on the desk."...that is wicked and scary at the same time."

Xxxxx

Olivander sat behind the counter of his store in deep thought. What ever had occurred earlier had not only affected all of diagon alley but places all over the country. He finally gave in and bought what muggles had called a telephone and dialed out to a few of his good friends. To be surprised they too had experienced the magical phenomenon.

These phenomenon weren't unheard of but they were so rare that none had happened in, until the arrival of "that" wizard. A piece of paper began to appear before him carrying a message."A letter?" He picked it up and began to read it to himself.

 _Hello dear child,_

 _It has been quite some time since we have spoken, but I have a task only you can assist me with. I'm sure you have felt the pulse of magic that has traveled throughout the world at this time. I'm sending the one who has caused it to you with the hopes you'll be able to satisfy my curiosity. He carries a new potion he calls Wolf's Caressing-bite. I want you to sell it for him and tell me of the results. Do keep in mind that he is still young and very...jumpy._

 _Warmest regards,_

 _R.R_

Olivander reread the letter once more to be sure he had read it correctly. His old friend and former mentor R.R ,or the Room of Requirement, had reached out to him and was sending the very being that had peaked his curiosity to his very door step."This will be a very interesting day indeed" He left the counter and turned his sign from open to closed. No more than ten minutes later a boy wearing a black cloak approached the door to his shop. He waved at the youth inviting him in which the boy did slowly.

"Hello there, are you the one our mutual friend sent?" He asked with a hint of mischief.

"Yes." Said the boy in a poorly disguised voice.

"So what have you brought me today, hmm?"

"The completed version of what you call Wolfsbane. It was flawed, I fixed it, and so I renamed it wolf caressing-bite. It should allow werewolfs to better control their transformation."

"Is that so? Well that's quite the claim kiddo, are you sure someone didn't help you?"

The boy stomped his foot harshly."I DID IT ON MY OWN!" Yelled in offense.

"Calm down, boy, no need to get worked up." He outstretched his hand."Let me have a look at it." The boy reached into his pocket pulling out a thin vial and handed it over."Interesting." He said appraising the potion."I've never seen a potion like this before, and you made this?"

"Yes."

"Curious. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why not come out of hiding and tell the world what you have accomplished? If your claim is true, fame, wealth and women could be yours."

"It's too dangerous right now... and the one I want still wouldn't want me in return..."

"Is that so. Hmmm, curious and curiouser, most people your age would jump at the opportunity. I can move these for you, but you should know that in time people will come looking for you, they'll find you too, if this potion truly is as amazing as it seems. Tell me; will you continue to sell them until then?"

"As long as I can make a profit yes. I need the money."

"You need the money, yet refuse to step into the light?"

"Yes. I have my own reasons."

"I'm sure you do boy, we all do. How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much are you selling them for, I'll buy all you have."

"8 galleon."

"That's rather cheap for an improved wolfs-bane."

"The ingredients weren't expensive and I know what I'm doing."

"Then wait here and I'll return with your payment" He opened his register and took out the what he believed to be enough coin the satisfy the boy. He returned with a coin purse twice the size of what the pre-teen had been expecting.

"What's all this?" He asked puzzled by the bag. Was this man trying to bribe him or something?

"Your payment. Eight galleons for each of your potions, is it not enough?"

"No." Severous took the coin."Its too much... it only cost me four galleon to make a batch of ten." Serve toys pocketed the coin. "Of course you won't be getting a refund, those are the consequences of not knowing what you pay for."

Olivander wanted to smack the little wanker across his dome for his "I'm so much smarter than you attitude." But refrained from doing simply so because he found the potions interesting; that and because wolfs-bane was sold for 15 galleon at his friend's shop. "This only cost you 2 galleon to make you say? How did you manage that?"

The pre-teen puff his chest."Simple potions masters have failed to learn to further refine their ingredients before using them. Grinding and juicing them is fine but when a true master of the craft brews he concentrates and purifies ingredients on the spot for the maximum effect."

Olivander pressed."And you consider yourself a master of the craft?"

"Indeede I do. I have near encyclopedic knowledge of every potion available and the various ingredient substitutes one could use for each."Pride practically radiated from the boy as he continued on falling of def ears. Olivander's eye focused on the boy's wand, he recognized it. He last saw it two years ago when an old friend came into his shop with a pale faced boy she called her son. He was nervous but eager to get a wand. He almost didn't sell it to her because of the price and the length of time it had been with his families shop. He eventually gave in to her after they made a fair and irreversible... deal.

"Severous Snape..." He said cutting the boy's lecture short."That is you under that cloak isn't it?"

the boy chocked."I don't know who you're-"

"Oh stop boy. I'd recognize that wand anywhere, or have you forgotten how hard it was for your mum to buy it from me?"Olivander pushed back the hood to be met with scowling black eyes with a dark green hue shining in them. _Curious..._ "Calm yourself my boy I mean you no harm." Olivander tried to put a hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him but it was immediately pushed away.

"Don't you dare lie to my face!" He said behind his crooked teeth."You're all just the same aren't you? Make someone feel comfortable and secure as long as you need them and then brush them aside as soon as you find someone better! Not again! Never again!" He rushed pass Olivander and through the door of Olivander's door and in a moment he was gone.

Olivander tried to call out to the boy but had been too slow."This...does not bode well." He face-palmed in defeat. His old mentor was going to give him an ear full."I can hear the bells already." He reached for his pocket."What?" Two of the three potions he had just purchased were missing, only the one he held in his hand remained."Bugger all."

xxxxxx

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him with the potions he had recovered. He wasn't going to return to that room, not after its "friend" had exposed and tried to belittle him. He was done with lies and adults who thought they knew better than him, he would find a new way to reach his goals starting today. He ran into the gutters of diagon alley into in uncertain future alone. Or so he thought.

 _Ring, Ring_ * A bell chimed off in the distance.

Chapter One: End

xxxx

So that was chapter one. I feel the need to explain that wrote this when I was feeling a bit down and going through a tough break-up. It made me feel at peace when I finally finished it. Now onto Snape's power, I gave him the ability see and understand cellar activity as they interact even those between two cells. This ability translates to the capability of Snape being able to hold what will feel like a conversation with them from his point of view. This understanding will allow him to understand what they want to further his own potions' brewing capability. This Snape will be a better potions master who will revolutionize the area of potions, but as far as power goes... well he's still a weak nerd at this point and will have to work to adapt and survive. He'll need friends and to actually work to be strong with greater urgency here.


End file.
